Ripple Effect
by Spiletta42
Summary: Two animated laboratory mice try to take over the Federation Starship Voyager.


Ripple Effect by Spiletta42

Disclaimer: _Voyager_ and its characters belong to Paramount Pictures. Infringement not intended. _Pinky And The Brain_ and its characters belong to Warner Bros. No infringement intended.

Rating: T™©

Spoilers: Goodness no.

Pairing: Janeway/Chakotay

Summary: The starship _Voyager_ doesn't stand a chance against these animated laboratory mice. Or does it?

Credits: Thanks to Kim for the beta.

**To prove their mousy worth  
They'll overthrow the Earth.**

**Ripple Effect**

"Wake up, Pinky. Tonight's plan to take over the ship promises to be extraordinary."

Brain paced around the confines of their cage. They had to hurry. Any minute, the emergency medical hologram could return to examine the Petri dishes on the opposite counter. That the Doctor failed to require sleep often proved a serious inconvenience.

How was a laboratory mouse expected to take over the ship if he couldn't even be left to himself overnight to do it?

"Pinky, come assist me or I shall have to hurt you." Using Pinky's tail, Brain deftly punched the appropriate buttons and their cage door sprang open.

"Tonight, Pinky, we will liberate all of the leola root from Neelix's pantry and grind it into a paste. We will use that to clog up the artificial gravitational unit, then we will hide the ship's only gravitic caliper inside of Tom Paris's jukebox. The resulting chaos will create what I term a Ripple Effect, allowing us the opportunity to take over the ship."

"Egads, you astound me Brain."

"An easy task, Pinky."

"Oh, oh, just one little technical question, Brain."

"And what's that, Pinky?"

"What if they have gravity boots?"

"Come, Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you."

* * *

Pinky and the Brain scurried into the mess hall.

"Quick, Pinky, the leola root should all be stored in that cupboard." The two white mice scrambled up the front of a cabinet, pulling out drawers to use as steps as they climbed.

Pinky grabbed hold of a hanging dish towel, swinging perilously until Brain pulled him up.

Brain eyed the leola root cupboard. They needed a way to open it. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Pinky smiled brightly. "I think so Brain, but how will we find a corset that will fit a chimpanzee?"

"You cause my head great pain, Pinky."

Brain picked up a spatula and jumped across to the cabinet, where he quickly pried the door loose. The resulting avalanche of leola root buried him completely.

* * *

The two mice worked quickly, forcing each lumpy leola root through a ricer until Brain declared the quantity of paste sufficient. "We must now take the fruits of our labor to engineering, Pinky. Help me get it onto this antigrav sled."

Straining and groaning, the two mice pushed the first bowl up onto the sled. Pinky's foot struck a control, and the unit jumped up, depositing a large dish of sticky leola root paste directly on top of Brain's head.

"Narf! Oops, sorry Brain."

* * *

As silent as two animated laboratory mice dragging an antigrav sled laden with heaping bowls of leola root paste, Pinky and the Brain slipped into engineering and hid their cargo under the chief engineer's desk.

"The gravitic caliper should be located in that toolbox," Brain said.

Pinky scrambled up onto the desk and climbed up on top of the toolbox, which promptly crashed to the floor, scattering tools in all directions.

"Narf! Sorry Brain."

"Honestly, Pinky, sometimes I think you are trying to drive me crazy." Brain found the gravitic caliper. "Now come with me. We must hide this at once."

* * *

As silent as two animated laboratory mice involved in a plot to take over a starship, Pinky and the Brain snuck into the helmsman's quarters.

"Over there, Pinky," Brain said. "That jukebox will be the perfect hiding place for the ship's only gravitic caliper."

Together they pried open the back of the jukebox and climbed inside. Brain stashed the gravitic caliper underneath the disk storage unit, while Pinky wandered up into the player.

_Dancing Queen_ blasted from the speakers as Pinky spun in dizzying circles. "Egads, Brain, it's the disco years!"

* * *

"Faster, Pinky." Brain watched as Pinky shoveled giant spoonfuls of the leola root paste into the vital workings of the gravitational unit. "We must get to the bridge before our sabotage takes effect."

"Right away, Brain!" Pinky tipped the bowl more, lost his balance, and tumbled to the floor. The bowl of leola root paste landed upsidedown in the only place it could. Directly on top of Brain.

* * *

The captain and commander floated up out of their bridge chairs.

"I'm already on it, Captain," said a voice over the comm system.

"Good to know, B'Elanna." The captain turned to her first officer and caught his hand. Together they floated towards the ready room door. "There's something I've always wanted to try in zero gravity," she said.

"Is that so, Captain?" They floated off of the bridge.

Brain stared after them, his jaw hanging. This wasn't chaos. Why didn't they panic? So close . . .

"Come, Pinky, we must rest up for tomorrow night."

"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow night, Brain?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky: Try to take over the ship."

_BRAIN FOR PRESIDENT_

If you enjoyed this story, please send all of your worldly possessions to: The Brain; Acme Labs; Cage 5; Burbank, CA. All funds received will used for world domination.

_Star Trek™©, Star Trek: The Next Generation™©, Star Trek: Voyager™©_ and related properties exist as Registered Trademarks of Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, April 2004.


End file.
